


PJ's (a continuation)

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Series: Honey AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Married Life, Praise Kink, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: “I promise it'll be a lazy morning, love. Let me take care of you honey, daddy will do all the work for his precious little baby~”





	PJ's (a continuation)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm here again~  
> It took me a while to write this chapter and I'm sorry for that.  
> As I promised, here's the explicit chapter for the drabble 'PJ's' I wrote in my December challenge. And I just needed to write a Top!Sehun, one never have enough Bottom!Jongdae, right?  
> Anyway, I hope to meet your expectations~

Jongdae wakes up before his alarm, as usual. Being a parent means being in a rush 24/7.  _ Are the kids ready for going to school? Is the breakfast ready? Are the clothes dry enough to take them inside? Is Sehun ready for leaving to his work? Is the lunch ready? Does he has enough groceries to make the dinner?  _ He knows he has nothing like this to do today, but he can’t stay in bed anymore. But as always, his ever loving husband seems to notice it.

“Let's stay in PJ's the rest of the morning, hyung” Sehun mumbles against Jongdae's neck. The morning is cold, which is usual in winter mornings. But no matter how warm Sehun sets the thermostat, Jongdae never seems to be warm enough.

“Hun-ah, we're going to be late” Sehun is trying to make him stay in bed to cuddle, but Jongdae has a purpose in mind “I still have to wake up the kids and make sure they take a bath-” Sehun hums, biting playfully his collarbone. “Hun, I'm trying to be serious here”

“So am I” Jongdae sighs when Sehun licks his neck again “Come on, love~ When was the last time we could enjoy a lazy morning?” Jongdae thinks of it. It has been a long time, really. There’s always something to do. Sehun always leaves early in the morning and Jongdae has to make sure their sons are ready for the school or any other activity they want to do.

“This is not a lazy morning, Oh Sehun” Jongdae shivers when Sehun plays with the waistband of his cozy pajamas. Sehun smirks, before kissing his husband's lips slowly, drowning any protest.

“I promise it'll be a lazy morning, love” Sehun mumbles against Jongdae's lips “Let me take care of you honey, daddy will do all the work for his precious little baby~” Jongdae blushes, trying to push Sehun away from him. Jongdae doesn’t want to be sore all the morning, struggling to move and do all the things he has to do before they visit his brother’s house. And then, something clicks in his mind.  _ Daddy? _

“What are you saying, Sehun?” Jongdae hisses “We haven't played like that in  _ years, _ and the day of Christmas Eve celebration, with our sons sleeping in the next room it's not a good time to start again-” Sehun kisses Jongdae again, rubbing his thighs.

“Good boys keep quiet, Jongdae-yah” Jongdae moans imperceptibly and Sehun grins. His husband just knows how much he loves to be taken care of, to feel small in Sehun’s arms “Good boy, my pretty baby. Be good for daddy and I promise we won't be late for our celebration meal today, just trust me sweetie, will you do that for daddy, baby boy? Daddy promises he won't hurt you” Jongdae sighs as Sehun rubs small circles over his belly now.

“Be quick, daddy-” Jongdae closes his eyes, because he absolutely doesn't want to see Sehun's triumphant smile. “We have to-” Sehun presses a finger against Jongdae’s lips.

“Shhh, my baby. I never said you were allowed to talk, did I? Be good before I decide a punishment is in order” Jongdae shivers in anticipation. He just nods “That’s my good boy. What do you say we dress you with those pretty nice stockings daddy bought you as present?” Jongdae opens his eyes widely and Sehun realises he has just told Jongdae what was his Christmas present. “Would you like that?” Jongdae nods.

Sehun takes a box wrapped in metallic paper, with a red ribbon. He gives it to Jongdae, who opens it carefully not to tear the paper (so he can reuse it for another gift). And he holds his breath when he sees the baby blue lace panties inside, matching with high knee stockings.

“Do you like them, love?” Jongdae nods, speechless. “Try them on for me, sweetie. I'll go find something, but I will come back in a second” Jongdae nods again, kicking the blankets to have space to enjoy with his daddy. He shivers because of the cold, but he undresses slowly anyway.

He sniffs when he discards his fluffy pink sweater (he would never admit it to anyone, especially to his brothers, but he loves pastel colors) and his grey sweatpants. Underneath them, there's a wasted grey boxer, comfortable enough to sleep with it, that he also removes and folds messily.

Jongdae takes the panties first and he inspects them. The fabric is really soft, and they seem comfortable enough. He doesn't need that much space in his underwear (he's a small man, after all), but that the lingerie stretches nicely is a plus. He puts them on. The lace is delicate, barely see-through, leaving something to imagination.

Jongdae takes the garter belt from the box. Then the stockings. He puts the garter belt on first and then the stockings, which are a plain baby blue color with a small white ribbon on the hems. He secures them and looks at himself in the mirror. His crotch is not that noticeable (small man, remember?) and his waist looks so small that he wonders if Sehun won't confuse him with a girl.

“You look lovely, baby boy” Jongdae looks at Sehun, who's coming with some things in his hands. “I knew baby blue would suit you wonderfully” the elder blushes.

“Daddy-”

“Good boys don't talk when they aren't asked to, love. You remember everything, hyung?” Jongdae doesn't want to be dragged back from subspace when he has fallen this deep. Sehun usually allows Jongdae to dress himself for their games because is all it takes for Jongdae to become his little baby, but it's been a long time since they did this, Sehun has to make sure they're still on the same channel. Jongdae seems to struggle with his words and Sehun knows he won't get an answer if he formulates the question like that “Baby boy, can you tell daddy our rules? You have permission to talk”

“No using powers unless daddy says so, no swearing, no biting, I always have to tell daddy if I'm not comfortable or something hurts. If I don't listen to what daddy says, first there'll be a warning, and the second time I'll have a punishment according to what I did” Jongdae is blushing, counting with his fingers all the rules and Sehun smiles.

“Baby, I'm adding a new rule today” Jongdae then looks at Sehun, curious. Sehun shows him a gag, with a white ball, Jongdae shakes his head fervently.

“I don't want to be gagged, daddy” Sehun clicks his tongue.

“Jongdae-yah, I didn't ask you if you wanted to be gagged. I said I was adding a new rule” Jongdae is about to protest “Baby, we're not just the two of us anymore. You don't want to wake Yeollie and Taozi, do you?” Jongdae shakes his head slowly, before he opens his mouth reluctantly. Sehun places the gag and secures it “Good boy. Now, I want you in all fours over the bed, come on”

Jongdae feels too old for this suddenly. His knee is sore from that time he was playing basketball with Yeollie and Baekkie and he fell. His waist hurts from all the times he lifts his sons from the ground. Sehun rubs soothing circles in his ass, enjoying the feeling of the lace.

“I know we're not as young as we were anymore, baby. Daddy can't keep on like hours as before, and certainly can't come four times in a row, but let's enjoy this Jongdae-yah” Jongdae nods in relief. God, he loves his husband. They're not in their twenties anymore. Jongdae and Sehun certainly don't have that stamina anymore.

Sehun presses his thumb on Jongdae's slit, over the lingerie. The feeling is rough, but he enjoys it. Sehun smirks when he feels Jongdae is already fully hard and leaking precum. He focuses on stroking him idly as he kisses his neck and his back, biting softly. Jongdae moans behind the gag.

Sehun moves to Jongdae's thighs then, still stroking. Jongdae removes under his hand in pleasure. Sehun stops his ministrations. Jongdae just looks so beautiful in his gift, it's a pity to have to take them off. Maybe if he wore them tonight… Sehun nods to himself. That's more like it. He'll make sure that Jongdae wears his gift tonight.

He pushes the panties down to Jongdae's thighs. Jongdae moves his ass, pleading for more touches. “Be patient, sweetie. I don't want to hurt you” Jongdae whimpers, something that Sehun doesn't recognise what it means.

He then grabs the lube he brought and pours some on his fingers to warm it. “What an impatient boy, you're certainly more impatient than our babies, Jongdae-yah” Jongdae growls. Is Sehun talking about their kids now, really? “I know, I know. It's our time, we don't have kids for the next thirty minutes. It's just you and me again, princess” Jongdae moans at the pet name, one they hadn't use since they adopted Chanyeol. Sehun changed  _ princess _ for _ love  _ around that time. “This is like our first time, do you remember princess? When we had to be silent because your brothers were in your house? Do you remember how tight you were, Jongdae-yah?” Jongdae moans.

Sehun spreads Jongdae's asscheeks to reveal his pink hole. He presses a single digit into it, and Jongdae moans louder this time, thankfully muffled by the gag “You were just as loud back then, baby. Were you ashamed to let your brothers know you were daddy's boy?” Sehun thrusts with his finger steadily “That even when I'm younger than you I can still make you feel this good?” Jongdae rocks his hips and whimpers something like  _ more. _

The younger inserts one more finger, waiting for his husband to adjust to the feeling, before thrusting again, curving his fingers in search of his sweet spot. “It's alright baby. I don't mind spoiling you. That's why daddy works for, to give his princess all he wants. A nice house, a fancy car, a studio where he can work quietly, time for visiting his family, the babies he wanted-” Sehun knows he found Jongdae's prostate because his legs are shaking. He keeps rubbing it, enjoying Jongdae's moans.

He takes out his fingers and pours more lube. Jongdae moves his hand to his crotch but Sehun stops him before he touches himself “Princess, we're almost there, be patient. I don't want to punish you today” Jongdae keeps still and Sehun inserts three fingers. Jongdae can feel the stretch this time. It hurts, but it's pleasant, and he knows it's necessary. Sehun's big, and if he isn't thorough with the stretching, it's likely that Jongdae ends up hurt. Sehun will continue with his task until he finds any resistance for his fingers, only then he would put a condom (it's easier to clean everything this way).

Jongdae whimpers when Sehun removes his fingers again. He knows what's coming, but he can't help the feeling of emptiness. If he wasn't gagged, this would be the moment when he would urge his daddy to hurry up. Instead, all he can do now is whimper  _ daddy, please, please, I don't like feeling empty. _ And then…

“You're so tight, Jongdae-yah. See? I told you, it's almost like our first time. The things you do to me, love” Jongdae shivers and tries to relax himself, allowing Sehun to push himself further, until his completely inside “All these years and I still can't believe how lucky I am for being married to you, my wonderful baby” Sehun waits until Jongdae is ready.

During the time he is still, Sehun takes his time to kiss Jongdae's back, to rub his hands on his thighs and hips, to delight himself with the view of the slightly tanned skin, and the defined muscles product of all the exercise he did when they were younger. Jongdae breathes slowly, adjusting himself to Sehun's size.

Jongdae starts to rock his hips, and Sehun knows his husband is ready. “I want you to be as quiet as possible, love. Can you do that for me?” Sehun knows Jongdae won't, even when he nods, but that's ok. Sehun starts thrusting slowly, but getting a quick pace soon. Jongdae is really trying to be quiet, to Sehun's surprise. “That's my good boy!” he feels really proud “Do you want to come, baby? You deserve it for being good” Jongdae nods vehemently and Sehun takes his right hand to Jongdae's cock, stroking it. Jongdae still tries to be quiet.

Sehun thrusts harder and Jongdae feels overwhelmed, he's about to come and it's a shame, because he would have loved to play for longer. Just a few more thrusts and Jongdae's spilling his seed all over Sehun's hand. Sehun keeps his steady pace until he comes in the condom.

Sehun collapses on Jongdae who is sprawled on the bed, over a pool of his own fluids. They spend a few minutes there, until Sehun's weight is too much for Jongdae and he tries to push him off. Sehun removes the gag before he stands up to take off the wasted condom and tie it.

“Daddy?” Jongdae is still in the subspace, Sehun has to bring him back carefully.

“Yes baby?”

“Can I wear my gift during the dinner tonight?” Sehun nods smiling to Jongdae. It takes a while for Sehun to bring his husband back from the subspace and to clean him enough to put the blue panties again on him. “Thanks, Hun-ah” Sehun smiles, there's his husband again.

“For what are you thanking me, love?”

“For making me feel young again” Sehun laughs and Jongdae frowns “What?”

“You say it as if we were eighty already, Dae. You're only thirty seven, we aren't old” Jongdae rolls his eyes.  _ Next time, I'll be the daddy. _ Sehun laughs again “Ok, hyung. Whatever you want” Sehun knows that won't happen because Jongdae loves the feeling of being dominated and pampered “Let's get ready for later, put on some nice clothes, love. I'll help you with the kids” Sehun kisses Jongdae's lips tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of it!  
> Thank you so much for reading ❤️


End file.
